PPX
This attack method was weakened by an update that nerfed putty rage. The best way to use Project X is in the late game, in the typical attack called PPX (Puttied Project X). This technique of attack is actually very easy to use. It is also quite costy, and because of that it is not recommended for players at low levels (35 and lower). The things you need to pull off a PPX are: *Catapult level 4 *Flinger level 4 *3 or 4 (better) Housings level 6 *Project X (the higher level, the better it works) *At least 1380000 goo(lv 1)/6.44M(lv 6) *At least 10,000,000 Putty (preferably spare putty) to catapult onto Project X First, fill your Housings with Project X's (more you have, better), and you can hatch 1 Zafreeti or a few Crabatrons too if you have some space left. Don't forget, that you will need at least 23 Project X to make the attack successful. Then, go to the yard that you want to destroy. Fling in all of your Project X's on the same spot (you may want to seperate it into two flings, because the project x will be more concentrated in attacking a target.) and then quickly catapult 10 milion Putty Rage onto them. The 10 milion Putty Rage will double the monster's speed, and speed of attacking. It also gives "armor" that lessens the effectiveness of defensive towers, defending monsters, and Booby/Heavy Traps. This effect lasts for 40 seconds, which is just enough time for your army of Project Xs to destroy all the defensive towers, thus preventing themselves from being hurt even after the Putty Rage wears off. After the defensive towers are gone, there is pretty nothing much left to take out the Project Xs and so, they will continue destroying any building left;' in other words, they will start looting!' At this point, you might want to''' send in a Zafreeti or two, just to make sure that your Project Xs don't die from a Booby Trap.(level 1PX will instant die from booby trap) If you see that Project Xs won't be able to finish the job in time, or they die too soon, simply end the attack and finish looting by hatching some some Pokeys or Finks, then '''attack again to finish looting and destroying the base. The best champion to use with this technique is likely Fomor, because it gives even more buff to your Project X's, increasing their speed to enourmous levels. You can use Drull too, as it can help taking down defensive towers and loot, while Project X's destroy defense towers (Drull and Fomor have to be under 10 Milion Putty rage too, otherwise they will die quickly). Remember: this type of attack doesn't work on all yards. It is very effective on the yards that have high concentrated defense towers (CF - concentrated fire), or when towers are very close to each other, but will almost always fail on yards that have spread defense and use pathing. On these kind of yards, the PPX has almost no effect at all and is not advisable. ' Project X' Project X with putty on it PPX Proof PPX is one of the most feared attack styles as Project Xs have high damage and their favorite targets are defensive buildings. The 10 Million Putty Rage also makes them take 10% damage and they are rather fast for 40 seconds so the aim of PPX proofing your base is to have a large NEC to delay the Project Xs as long as you can. Also, try and keep the SDT and THDT out of the way until putty rage wears off and the Project X's are vulnerable. Media * http://youtu.be/BO6DjQpRvOA * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yy8bOqX556s Category:Strategies Category:Project X Category:Bomb